Dos Diferentes Clases
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Algunas personas por el deseo se atreven a dejarlo todo, desde principios hasta el propio corazón. Sin embargo, no todo so luces y gritos, y Trixie descubrirá esto al entrar a un nuevo tipo de vida, con la persona menos indicada.
1. Chapter 1

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 1: La vida que soñé

Fue algo difícil de poder creer, imaginarse dentro de una casa así de grande en lo que era un barrio de ricos. Siempre pensó quedarse en la clase baja—donde a pesar de todo consiguió grandes amigos—que estar en la más alta. Y todo esto gracias a su novio Twist, el cual la sacó de lo que él pensaba era Un lugar para los buenos para nada. No podía estar más agradecida de que estuviese en su vida, porque de seguro se hubiese quedado "pobretucha", como usualmente lo pensaba desde hace poco.

Y dio de vuelta a su vida, a la ahora vida, en la que se encontraba recostada en una cama de 2 plazas, allí a su lado su novio Twist que dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda. Sonrió. Sin duda alguna su sueño de estar ahí se hizo realidad, sus riquezas estaban consigo, su amor con ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ya se aseguraba de que todo era perfecto, no le importaba haber dejado su anterior hogar, no le importaba ya el sacrificio que hizo al dejar a su familia y amigos, porque ya había conseguido lo que consideraba su felicidad, su todo. Todos los días miraba alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba soñando, como en este momento, hasta que sintió que alguien la estaba abrazando.

—¿Sigues sin creerlo, no es cierto?—le preguntó Twist en un susurro.

—No existe día que no tengas razón—le respondió ella.

—Buenos días, mi bella Trixie.

—Mi hermoso y millonario Twist, buenos días, ¿cómo ha dormido?

—A tu lado siempre excelente, tanto así que quiero seguir excelente ahora despierto—la agarró de la cintura y la montó en sí, comenzándola a besar, pero ella al notar lo que quería, se alejó un tanto.

—Twist…Twist…ya…—alejó su cara de la de él pero aún seguía montada—aun no estoy lista, quiero esperar hasta tener la edad—se bajó de él y se sentó, mientras Twist se levantó un tanto enojado.

—Pero me cansa que sigas reusándote, Trixie, entiende que para disfrutar no hay edad ni espera, deja ser quien te demuestre cuánto te amo.

—Cuanto te dije que aceptaba ser tu novia aceptaste mis restricciones, ¿no?

—¡Pero es que no quiero hacer nada más que dar besos o abrazos y caricias leves!—y se había pasado de tono, pues notó que Trixie empezó a llorar—perdón, amor, lo siento…pero es que se me ha hecho un tanto complicado esperar.

—Entiende que yo aún no quiero, espérame por favor.

—Claro que lo haré, enserio perdóname por lo de hace un momento…no pude controlarme.

—Tranquilo, solo me alegro que entiendas.

—Esperaré porque te amo y quiero que tú estés segura y feliz de hacerlo.

—El tiempo vuela…—suspiró— ¿qué haremos?

—Mmm, no lo sé…creo que tomar un día en la playa no estaría mal—y ambos sonrieron.

Se levantaron y se cambiaron con ropa cálida y cómoda, era un día soleado así que había más ganas de darse un chapuzón en una de las mejores playas de ahí, donde solo podían entrar los que pertenecían a la alta sociedad, no importase si alguna vez fuiste alguien de la clase baja, lo cual Trixie le beneficiaba a montón. Y no solo era de fijarse en lo que se llama playa, sino también de sus incluyentes y el agradable trato a su clase, pues a los que no eran millonarios… ¡Pa fuera!, como a ninguno de ellos les importaba, no se sentían ni ofendidos no trataban de reclamar el permiso de entrar. Todo esto porque en sí Bajoterra era una sola, pero dividida en las dos clases conocidas: Baja y Alta, sin contar la media porque o eras rico o pobre y punto. Los ricos odiaban a los pobres, pensaban y decían frente a ellos que eran gérmenes, inclusive los que venían de familias pobres, porque la soberbia les ganaba, el poder y el oro les vencía al corazón, les cambiaba y no les importaba nada, solo ser beneficiados. Nada que ver con los pobres, los cuales se llevaban entre sí y no les importaba lo que los ricos les decían, igual para ellos siempre eran bienvenidos. Dos diferentes clases y actitudes, la una egoísta y la otra humilde.

—¿Estás lista, amor?—preguntó Twist desde el coche.

—Ya casi… ¿crees que este vestido me luce bien? No quiero que Kate empiece a criticarme.

—Te luce perfecto, como tú siempre lo has sido—la miró y le sonrió— ¿vamos?—ella le devolvió la sonrisa y subió al porche rojo, listos para viajar.

Continuará...

¡He volvido! Digo, ¡vuelto! Bueno, como ya hace tiempo que acabé "They Are Just Things in Life" me inspiré en otra historia un millón de veces ás corta que esa, pero que igual espero que tenga buena acogida. Ya llevo tres capítulos escritos y guardados en Doc Manager, pero como dije que deseaba ser el fic número mil de esta página, cualquier momento sería posible que lo subiera, aunque seguiremos la misma rutina que la anterior historia, solo que este Sábado no habrá porque subí hoy. Emm, no sé si Crix ya me ganó porque mi computadora dice 999 fics, pero si logré ser el número 1000 genial, y si no, pues por lo menos lo intenté. Y ya saben, ¡lo hemos logrado! esta categoría oficialmente tiene 1000 fics, y en verdad estoy orgullosa de todos los escritores que han hecho lo posible para hacer crecer este fandom y de que yo pertenezca a ese grupo de escritores.

Espero que sigamos así adelante y crezcamos conforme nuevos escritores se nos van uniendo.

Sé que este fic se nota que es un tanto discriminatorio, pero tengo mis buenas razones para ponerlo así, no es por maldad.

Espero sus reviews infinitamente.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 2: Poder pero no querer

Ir a la playa y viajar en un elegante carro era un lujo, pero como existe la mala suerte o el karma, para llegar a la carretera era obligatoria pasar por la ciudad pobre—que se encontraba bajando la colina—y así poder llegar a la principal. Eso definitivamente los indignaba y sí, era a ambos porque como se sabe, el que se iba donde los ricos, cambiaba radical y notoriamente, y Trixie no se quedó atrás. A la entrada del pueblo siempre habían mercaderes con sus productos listos para vender a los que pasaban por allí, como los que vivían y vivieron allí se conocían, no dudaban jamás en saludarlos así hayan cambiados, en cuantas ocasiones avergonzando a muchos.

—Pero miren quien es, ¡Trixie!—uno de los mercaderes se asomó a la ventana mientras la chica se ocultaba con su bolso—pero mira que grande estás y más bella, tu madre ha preguntado mucho por ti, la pobre quiere verte… ¿quieres alfajor?; Eli, la funda.

—Yo…emm…—Trixie pensaba decir algo duro, pero sabiéndose qué a pesar de que vivía en un lugar superior a ellos, le era realmente difícil decirles esas cosas feas.

—Lárguese de aquí, asqueroso pobre… ¿qué no ve que me ensucia el carro y lastima los oídos de mi novia con sus sucia voz?—habló Twist con enfado.

—No importa, aquí lo bueno es ver que Trixie está bien… ¡Eli!—gritó otra vez.

—Allí voy…como pesa esto—lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

De entre las fundas de alfajores que apenas dejaban ver al que las cargaba, un chico alto y con buen aspecto físico, ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, y una nobleza y bondad notoria, salió de la montonera de productos con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por el miedo a que todo llegase a caer; pero aun así eso no era motivo para que cierta pelirroja, a escondidas, fijara su vista en él.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, muchacho—cogió un dulce y se lo pasó a Trixie—lamento su actitud, pero es un novato—y de nuevo el chico sonrió nerviosamente, pero esta vez fijando su vista en la chica, a lo que se quedó boquiabierto por su belleza.

—Oh, descuide lo…

—Amor, no toques o si no te contaminarás—Twist botó el dulce con brusquedad y fijó su vista al frente—ya vámonos—sin esperar alguna afirmación arrancó.

Si de algo estaba seguro, es que Trixie por más que viviese en una clase relativamente alta, su actitud y su corazón no le permitían insultar a los que alguna vez la vieron crecer. Pero bueno, si quería caer bien…

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Continuará...

Mejor tarde que nunca...bueno, ustedes ya saben la razón por la cual no actualicé. Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews en verdad, son muy lindos. Y admito que este capítulo de lo corto debió ser decepcionante, pero descuiden, existen más pequeños todavía lol.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	3. Chapter 3

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 3: Sorpresa

Aunque el lugar donde habían pasado tiempo atrás no fue tan agradable, por lo menos valió la pena al notar como poco a poco la franja costera era visible en la carretera, y en verdad era una vista hermosa. Sin olvidar la carretera, que estaba bien pavimentada y un paisaje bello y decorado le adornaba más, dándole un aire refrescante y limpio. Tan fija era su vista que lamentaron haber visto el parqueadero, lo cual significaba que ya era hora de bajar.

—Bienvenida a Sunnest Beach, una playa solamente para nosotros—le dijo Twist abriéndole la puerta del auto a su chica.

—Wow, es increíble.

—Y no puede haber ningún pobre aquí, a menos de que quiera ser votado a golpes por nosotros—eso la desconcertó.

—Oh, pues eso es…genial—respondió con nerviosismo.

Intentar comportarse de una manera tan grosera le resaltaba complicado, porque sabía que ella por más que podía hacerlo, no quería lastimar, su actitud no era así. Aunque, las ganas de estar a su nivel le podrían ganar, por lo que cualquier remordimiento podría aparecer pero se iría rápido.

—No puede ser, es… ¡Twist! ¡Aaaaa!—un grupo de chicas que se encontraba al otro lado del parqueadero, con bikinis y todo corrieron hacia el chico, quien sonrió pícaramente, dejando sorprendida a Trixie.

—Chicas…que sexys se ven hoy, como siempre… ¿Cómo así por aquí? ¿Disfrutando del calor?—preguntó el rubio sin tomar en cuenta la cara de su chica.

—Obvio, y nos encontramos con uno de los más sexys aquí en la playa… ¡ven aquí!—una de las chicas lo agarró del mentón y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

— ¡Oye ese es mi…!—Trixie se decidió a reclamarle, pero Twist la interrumpió.

—Oh, cierto, ella es Trixie, mi novia.

—Pero qué linda, yo soy Danna.

—Twist, ¿enserio dejarás que te intente besar?—Trixie se interpuso justo en medio de su chico y la chica que acababa de conocer, totalmente enojada no solo porque Danna lo iba a besar, sino también porque este no oponía resistencia alguna.

— ¿Eh?...espera, déjame adivinar—Danna puso su mano en el mentón—vivía antes con los pobres esos, recién la trajiste.

—Sí, solo fue hace unas dos semanas atrás, aún le falta saber mucho de aquí—contestó este.

—No entiendo nada…—mencionó Trixie.

—Verás…—Danna puso la mano en el hombro de ella y caminó—aquí a nosotros nos gusta compartir nuestros amores, no nos enojamos si otra besa a nuestro novio, es divertido la verdad…no tienes porqué enojarte, igual sabemos que te pertenece.

—Pero es que cuando alguien está en una relación solo puede besar a la persona con la quien estés junta.

—Uff, ya aleja esas cosas que te enseñaron allá, aquí es diferente, aquí haces lo que quieras…mira—señaló a su grupo de amigas que conversaban coquetamente con el chico—no existe problema.

—Pero…

—Oh, vamos…si quieres caer bien, tienes que ser como uno de nosotros.

—Trix, te irás acostumbrando—Twist se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón—solo es cuestión de tiempo.

En ese momento estaba confundida, en una lucha dentro de sí queriendo hacer lo que era correcto: terminar con él y volver a donde pertenecía; sin embargo, también seguía con las ganas de impresionar a todos, comportarse como ellos para que no sea rechazada, para que siguiera feliz en su relación, al menos así pensaba que estaba. Aquí ni siquiera ella podía decidir, porque más era su ambición la que se encargaba de tomar la última palabra de dónde quedaría, de lo que haría.

—Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?—respondió sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esa es mi chica.

—Y bien, ¿quieren divertirse?, vamos—Danna jaló a ambos de las manos y con las demás se los llevó a la arena.

Como en cualquier típica playa se encontraba de todo y hacían de todo, comenzaron con los deportes, rentando una pelota de vóley y poniéndose a jugar en la cancha de arena, en equipos de 6 cada uno y el único que sobraba era el árbitro. Luego de haber jugado decidieron ir a los restaurantes que se encontraban cerca, donde había una gran variedad de platillos tanto gourmets (a pesar de estar en la playa), como los platos marineros. Juntaron mesas y se sentaron, hablando y riendo, aunque Trixie pasaba callada porque no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, de quienes estaban hablando y el por qué lo estaban hablando. Ya acabado todo se tomaron un descanso, a lo que las chicas aprovecharon para broncearse, mientras Twist les masajeaba a cada una cuando les ponía el bloqueador, sobrepasándose con algunas en las caricias, cosa que enojaba más a Trixie. Ya una media hora después del descanso, se metieron al agua y empezaron a chipotearse uno al otro, divirtiéndose así gran parte del día. Pero ya al atardecer, mientras jugaban vieron como una persona llegaba a la playa caminando solitaria, y las chicas a excepción de Trixie se emocionaron.

— ¡Es él! ¡Aaaaaaa!

Continuará...

¡Lamento no haber actualizado hace rato! En mi defensa, emm, FORMATEARON MI COMPUTADORA, bueno pero había guardado el cap así que no es excusa, más bien no tuve tiempo para actualizarla. Sé que este capítulo da lástima (aunque yo lo amé) pero espero que compense la semana perdida. Otra vez gracias por sus reviews y espero nuevos.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	4. Chapter 4

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 4: Qué se supone entonces

— ¡Eli!—todas las chicas que hace unos momentos estaban alrededor de Twist, dieron la vuelta y corrieron hacia el chico lanzándose sobre él.

—Oigan, oigan, aléjense—el chico no fue grosero pero tampoco sonaba gentil. Con sus brazos separaba a las chicas, pero era algo casi imposible—con que le estás enseñando a tu novia la playa, Twist.

—Shane, ¿quien te dijo que eras bienvenido?

—No era necesario, pero si lo preguntas, los guardias me dejaron a pesar de vivir en el lugar, ¿cómo tú lo llamas? Ah, sí...el de los pobres.

—Mugre asquerosa al igual que todos los de tu clase, lárgate de aquí antes de que sigas contaminando—puso a Trixie a su lado.

— ¿Contaminar a quién? No estoy enfermo...ahora si estás tratando de proteger a tu novia, descuida, creo que existen mejores chicas.

— ¡No permito que le hables así!

—No le estoy insultando, soy realista...estás a punto de caer en un hoyo sin salida— le dijo a Trixie mirándola, a lo que ella frunció el ceño un tanto enojada.

— ¡Lárgate ya!

—Descuida, no tiene caso perder el tiempo hablando contigo...nos vemos—dio media vuelta y esquivando a las demás chicas, se alejó acercándose a la orilla del mar.

—Imbécil—miró a Trixie quien no paraba de mirar al peliazul—amor, deja de mirarlo, te contagiarás—reaccionó y se separó de Twist, fijando si vista con él.

—Lo siento, es que eso que dijo...

—No escuches lo que ese diga, viene de un pueblo idiota.

—Está bien.

—Iré a bañarme con las chicas por última vez, ¿quieres venir?—Trixie pensaba reclamarle por su actitud, pero...

—No, gracias, caminaré por aquí. Ve tú si quieres— definitivamente fue una cobarde.

—Como digas, ¡vamos chicas!—todas se acercaron a él y entre caricias y abrazos se alejaron.

Trixie por otra parte se abofeteaba mentalmente, ¿por qué no le dio un alto a Twist? Se suponía que era su novio, ¡su novio! Debía respetarla y ella también hacerse respetar; pero no, fue tan idiota que lo dejó irse con esas... ¿y por qué el chico le había dicho eso? No debía meterse o, tal vez era una advertencia, quien sabe. Sin embargo ella quería seguir con los ricos, y Twist era la única entrada, aún aunque sonaba interesada lo amaba y por eso tomaba esas estúpidas decisiones. En definitiva prefería hacer feliz a él que ella mismo ser feliz, prefería mil veces que la vean como ellos quieren verla a como realmente era. Estaba mal.

Caminó por la orilla de la playa mojándose los pies con el agua y su pelo bailando por el fresco viento que soplaba. Y delante de ella estaba el chico de hace un rato, sentado en una roca mirando al horizonte. Dudó por un momento pero luego se acercó a él.

— ¿Y tu novio?—preguntó este sin mirarla.

—Se fue a bañar...ya mismo ha de regresar, de todas formas no está solo—soltó un suspiro. Eli por otro lado la miró admirando su belleza.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?—ella lo miró.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Hacer qué?

—Eso de dejarlo irse con otras, dejar que lo besen y lo acaricien, ¿qué acaso te gusta que no te respeten? ¿Te gusta que te vean la cara de idiota?

—Oye yo jamás me dejaré ver como pendeja.

—Pero si ya lo estás haciendo, te estás comportando como ellos quieren.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tengo que ser aceptada y por eso actuar como ellos.

— ¿Acaso ser aceptada es lo esencial para ti? Vaya que eres miserable.

— ¡¿Oye quien te crees que eres como para decirme miserable?!— se levantó enojada y por dentro dolida, pero francamente deseaba darle una cachetada a ese chico.

—No me creo nadie, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si no quieres ser una persona miserable con falta de personalidad, entonces aléjate de él, porque no es buena influencia.

— ¡Yo lo amo! Además, gracias a él estoy donde siempre he deseado estar. Solamente tienes envidia de que tú vives en un pueblucho y él en lo mejor, eres un envidioso…y eso conlleva a mi pregunta, ¿qué se supone que haces aquí, si se supone que esto es para ricos nada más?

—Me aceptaron según por mi "voluptuoso cuerpo" pero igual no soy apreciado por ninguno de los hombres millonarios de aquí, solo por las chicas que dan lástima, como tú te lo repito. Yo no tengo envidia de nadie ni por nada, ¿para qué tener todo esto sin estar con los que en verdad amo? Sería estúpido de mi parte.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?!

—Aaaa, pues sí— puso una sonrisa tipo pícara pero igual la chica se enojó.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor lárgate de aquí, eres un idiota irrespetuoso, no entiendo por qué rayos te permiten estar aquí— Eli pensaba repetir su respuesta anterior pero ella se interpuso— y sí sé la razón pero no va en ese sentido.

—Uno te trata de ayudar y tú estás de terca, vaya que vas muy mal, espero que recapacites pronto porque créeme que con él, nada será como lo que quisiste. Ni siquiera vivirás feliz— se levantó y antes de irse la miró— fue un placer hablar contigo— y se alejó.

—¡Idiota!— tiró una lata cercana allí hacia él, pero su lanzamiento falló. Puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas con un par de lágrimas— quien se cree que es, yo estoy haciendo todo bien.

Le dolió todas las palabras que dijo el chico y eso le hacía llorar, no por rabia ni por ofensa, sino porque en su fondo sabía que él tenía razón, que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Había dejado a los que amaba, había dejado todo solo por un chico y por un sueño que no era ni tan digno de cumplirse. Arruinó su felicidad solo por los lujos, se arruinó su propia vida y aun así siendo masoquista consigo misma no la quería dejar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Continuará…

Si les soy sincera les digo que recién acabé el capítulo, toda la semana diciendo "ya voy a escribirlo" y cuando estaba prendiendo la compu decía "ñeh, mañana" y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó el viernes. Además me puse a revisar mis historias y me di cuenta de que tengo 3 más (sin contar esta) por actualizar, argh, estos meses serán ocupados y últimamente me ha dado la "pereza del escritor" (si cuyo nombre no existe pues es de mi invención :p) la verdad es que me ha dado pereza de escribir, e irónicamente cuando tengo más tiempo para hacerlo. Pero bueno, trataré de escribir y actualizar. Les pido como siempre sus reviews y les agradezco a los anteriores, aunque la cantidad fue un tanto triste (ya me conocen)

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


	5. Chapter 5

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 5: ¡¿Enserio?!

— ¡Quien se cree ese chico! No puede decirle qué tiene que cambiar la otra persona, ¡no puede decirle que tiene que cambiar de vida! ¡Argh! ¡Idiota!— Trixie se había levantado de la roca demasiado furiosa por cada palabra dicha por Eli, su orgullo le estaba pasando cuenta que tiraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor— él jamás será nadie, y verá que YO SÍ seré mejor que él al igual que Twist.

Las iras eran tantas que dejaba rastros de que estuvo ahí más de una vez, incluyente sus grandes pisadas marcadas, reconsiderando que sus pies al caminar no dejaba tanta marca; eso por lo menos se dio cuenta Twist al salir con las chicas del mar. Miró preocupado a los lados y vio a Trixie yendo al carro y cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte.

—Esperen un momento, chicas, ya regreso— soltó a la que estaba abrazando y salió corriendo hacia su auto.

Trixie estaba sentada de brazos cruzados y pateando todo lo que veía bajo el carro, desde su bolso hasta algunos documentos de Twist. Estaba furiosa, tal vez por lo de Eli, ni ella misma sabía qué rayos le pasaba, bueno sí pero no lo aceptaba. Más le molestaba todo, desde Twist hasta las palabras de ese chico peliazul.

—Amor, ¿qué sucede? Estás dañando el auto.

— ¡¿Que qué me sucede?!

—Hey, hey, tranquila, respira—la tomó de los hombros y la sacó del auto— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?— la miró a los ojos y Trixie se quedó quieta.

—Es que…pasó algo entonces me enojé, nada importante— sabía que estaba enojada por las dos razones que estaban en su cabeza, pero no pudo hablar con la mirada que su novio le daba ¡maldición!

— ¿Segura que no quieres contarme?— ella negó— está bien. Creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa, ya está anocheciendo y después se vuelve peligroso, incluyendo esos gérmenes pobres que están en lo bajo de la colina.

—Está bien, vámonos ya— Trixie pensó que su novio ya subiría al carro, pero grande fue su sorpresa que este dio media vuelta y se fue alejando— ¡idiota!

— ¡Chicas, vengan conmigo!— escuchó gritar a las demás que estaban aún en bikini. Esto la enfureció más.

Las otras corrieron gritando mientras Twist se dirigió hacia el auto sonriente. Abrió las cabinas de atrás y se subió al volante; más adelante las demás llegaron y se subieron, unas encima del portamaletas por el espacio.

—Twist, oye hazme el…— iba a comenzar a reclamarle pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿Qué onda, Trix? Joder, ni bien lleguemos vámonos de fiesta, así conocerás más chicos guapetones como el tuyo. De paso te puedo presentar a mi novio— dijo una de las chicas. Trixie miró a todos contentas y de nuevo no tuvo el coraje de hacer lo correcto.

—Sí, claro; vámonos, amor— el chico sonrió y aceleró, sin pensar lo que pronto se vendría.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Las estrellas y el brillo de la luna eran lo único que podían iluminar más o menos el paisaje que habían pasado hace ya buenas horas. Había anochecido. Twist manejaba despacio y poco a poco su cara iba pasando a una despreciable cada vez que veía un cartel del pueblo mostrando que ya estaba cerca de pasar ahí. Trixie notó eso pero prefirió no hablar, ya en casa se sentiría tranquilo y lo olvidaría luego de, ya saben, bailar con esas chicas.

—Debemos reclamarle al alcalde para que haga un desvío y no pasar por aquí— comentó Twist mientras pasaba por las estrechas calles, mirando con desprecio a cualquiera que se pasara por ahí y escupiendo.

—Amor, descuida, pronto saldremos de aquí y llegaremos a casa.

—Yo no creo eso— frenaron al ver a un hombre parado en medio camino y con un cartel de "Peligro, no pasar"

— ¡Oye pobre déjame pasar!— gritó Twist y las otras chicas, menos Trixie, también.

— ¿Quieres ir allá arriba? No lo creo, jovencito.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por un derrumbe, si no lo notaste— dijo Eli pasando frente a un montón de rocas— parece que tendrán que quedarse aquí hasta que saquen las rocas, que por cierto no son ni pocas ni pequeñas.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No pienso quedarme en este pueblo asqueroso!— Twist golpeó el volante asustando a Trixie.

—La playa a estas horas es peligrosa, te recomiendo, por el bien de tu novia, que se queden.

—Twist…— dijo Trixie— no nos queda más opción— el chico se lo pensó un poco y contestó con desagrado.

—Está bien, nos quedamos— el peliazul sonrió.

—En ese caso, por aquí hay una cabaña donde se pueden quedar a dormir.

Continuará…

Lo pensaba subir de mañana hasta que me acordé que salía de tarde y no volvía hasta la noche, asú que cuando llegue espero ver algunos reviews en la historia. Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios hermosos y espero nuevos, aunque este chapter estuvo medio pobre pero neh, el otro estará mejor.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark

Bueno y ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Crix, adelantado te deseo feliz día (si es que te atreves a leer esto :P)


	6. Chapter 6

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 6: Reviviendo

—Pueden quedarse aquí, no es que sea un lugar hermoso, según ustedes los millonarios, pero es todo lo que podemos dar— dijo Eli mientras de unos cajones sacaba algunas cobijas.

Cuando Eli les dijo que se quedarían en ese lugar hasta que quiten las piedras, sabían que lo que se venía para ambos no era nada agradable, según su clase social. Solo los había llevado caminando a unos metros de donde estaba el carro, pero su sorpresa al ver cómo era el lugar no fue de la mejor manera: una pequeña habitación con dos muebles, una cama, armario, y un baño. Indignante para todos los millonarios.

—Podrían haber por lo menos intentado buscar un mejor lugar— comentó Twist entrando de mala gana— pasen, chicas.

— ¡Iugh!— sin contar a Trixie, las demás dieron una expresión asquienta al entrar.

—Escuchen, si no quieren quedarse, la puerta sigue abierta y por ahí se las verán sin seguridad— Eli caminó fuera señalando también la salida— ¿Y? ¿Qué esperan?

—No, oye, nos quedaremos aquí; mejor evitamos problemas—Trixie miró a su novio y este a mala gana asintió.

—Bien; entonces, buenas noches— salió dejando cerrada la puerta.

—Trixie, tienes algo que hace que me acepte lo que no me gusta; solo me quedaré aquí porque tú lo dices— dijo Twist, caminó al borde y se acomodó— bien, Trixie dormirá conmigo, dos chicas más pueden venir a la cama— rápidamente dos, entre peleas, se sentaron en los bordes— ustedes pueden dormir en los sillones— abrazó a Trixie— vamos a dormir.

—Emm, amor, quiero tomar un poco de aire antes de venir acá; no tengo mucho sueño— salió del pequeño apartamento.

—Bueno, alcanza para una más.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMI

—Hace tiempo que no venía por acá— Trixie se sentó en unos tubos cerca de un callejón, donde era la plaza central con solo tierra acumulada— ya son casi dos años fuera de aquí, e increíble que no recuerde esto del todo—de repente escuchó un ruido que la alertó, y que por instinto hizo que tomara una pequeña piedra— ¿Quién anda ahí?

— ¿Trixie?

— ¿Quién eres?— se levantó y se acercó por donde sonaba la voz— ¿cómo sabes de mí?

—Soy yo, Ella— la chica, unos metros más alta que Trixie, salió de las sombras de los callejones y se acercó— ¿no me recuerdas?

— ¿Ella? Aaaa, claro…— Trixie se quedó pensativa, se suponía que no debía ya tener algún contacto con sus anteriores amigos— emm, hola…— solo miró para abajo.

— ¿Solo hola? Oye ven aquí, te extrañé mucho— la abrazó a Trixie levantándola un poco, sin embargo la otra chica no parecía estar feliz.

—Ella, suéltame por favor— la empujó un poco, y Ella comprendió lo que sucedía, poniendo una mirada seria.

—Ahora que recuerdo estabas con los ricos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hubo un derrumbe y, bueno, nos tuvimos que quedar aquí.

— ¿Y Twist?

—Dormido allá, con…— quedó callada antes de decirlo.

— ¿Con quién?— Ella sabía que algo no andaba bien; de lo que siempre había oído de esa otra clase social, era que todos eran unos "perros" y las mujeres, bueno, ya saben.

—Nadie…

—Trix, recuerda que estoy para ayudarte ¿ok? No lo olvides.

—No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie— la empujó un poco— en este pueblo no saben nada— Ella la miró triste.

—Estás cometiendo un error, y lo sabes— se fue.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Dos Diferentes Clases

Chapter 7: Nuevo día

Encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia no le había sido molestia, más el temor a que la vieran charlar con alguien de diferente clase, había provocado que su actitud no haya sido la más agradable de una dama, moralmente. Por supuesto eso le afectaba en lo profundo, pero clases eran clases y era la regla, dicha regla que no podía oponerse a menos de que quisiera terminar mal.

Caminó mirando los faroles que iluminaban las pequeñas calles de tierra, y a unos pocos metros la pequeña casa donde ella (más su novio y otras chicas) se hospedaba. Aun con indecisión e inseguridad, continuó largo hasta llegar a la entrada, donde no se llevó una agradable vista: como solo era una cama y unos sillones, Twist había metido a unas 3 chicas en la cama; sin embargo, lo peor fue que aquellas solo vestían prendas cortas, por ende provocativas, y al chico parecía no importarle, porque tenía abrazada a dos.

—Creo que tomar un poco más de aire no me hará daño, luego supongo que dormiré en el piso— se dijo a sí, y salió quedándose recostada en la pared de ahí mismo.

Miró al cielo, quedándose en sus propios pensamientos; en su lucha de sí o no; de hacer lo correcto o seguir adentrándose más en su error. Tantas cosas que no la dejaban en paz, por más que supiera que era un error, todo lo que quería ya estaban frente a ella; no era ya un sueño infantil, ahora podía sentir y tocar todo, convirtiéndose también en su capricho.

—Pensé que debías estar dormida— se sobresaltó al oír una voz, y con su vista ya adaptada a la realidad, vio a Eli parado frente a ella— es tarde y hace frío, tienes que entrar.

—No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer.

— ¡Hey! No te estoy gritando, así que no vengas a tratarme así.

—Te trato como quiera, mejor vete.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que te vea entrar.

—Pensaba entrar, pero como ya llegaste, no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué te haces la dura? Eso no va contigo.

—Soy dura por naturaleza, es mi problema.

—Pues no según lo que me han contado— paró pensando qué palabras usar— _Beatrice es un excelente niña, muy dulce y tierna, con muchos sueños. Agradezco que sea mi hija_— vio la cara de la chica, que notaba sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo conociste a mamá?

—En realidad jamás hablé con ella, solo que Garfio Rojo estaba charlando y la escuché. Oye, sé que ese idiota que tienes como novio no te respeta en lo absoluto, y…

—Él sí me respeta; no te metas en lo que no te incumbe— se levantó y abrió la puerta— hasta mañana— se disponía a cerrar, pero.

—Espera, ten— le entregó una colchas— por el frío y para que estés cómoda; hasta mañana— y cerró la puerta.

Suspiró y empezó a arreglar, sorprendiéndose al ver que era una pequeña colchoneta con almohada y edredón más largo y acolchonado. Ya acabado todo se acostó, adentrándose en un profundo sueño.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Y de pronto sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido, ella levantándose temprano a pesar de haberse dormido tarde. Arregló todo y al salir del baño vio a Twist, poniéndose la camisa y sonriendo al verla.

—Amor, despertaste. ¿Quieres dormir un momento más aquí?— preguntó señalando un lado pequeño de la cama.

—Buenos días, Twist; no, gracias, voy a ver si consigo algo de desayunar.

—Que no sea venenoso.

—No lo será— cerró la puerta y suspiró de nuevo.

El pueblo al amanecer era algo en verdad hermoso, y lo admitía, las casas iluminadas en sus alturas y las sombras en sus bajos, daban hermosas vistas y seguridad. Pero más allá de eso, un pequeño escenario estaba ahí, junto a miles de personas que no dejaban ver a quienes estaban sobre. Y la música empezó…

Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>Tep tep da dow<br>Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>We're jumping all around<p>

Düp düp düp düp düp ...

Jumping all around

DROP THE BEAT

We're jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp ...

Vio como las personas empezaban a saltar y gritar, en sus rostros totalmente felices. Niños, adultos, y hasta mayores (incluyendo a Garfio Rojo) no se quedaban parados ahí, se movían con todo lo que podía. Y sin embargo, ella con tantas manos al aire no podía ver quien cantaba.

We're sending out an invitation  
>to everyone in every nation.<br>But don't sleep get on the run  
>Stop thinkin' and have some fun!<p>

Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>Tep tep da dow<br>Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>We're jumping all around<p>

Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>Tep tep da dow<br>Stamp on the ground  
>Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump<br>Moving all around  
>We're jumping all around<p>

Düp düp düp düp düp …

DROP THE BEAT

So come and join our love foundation  
>Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration<br>'Cause we are about to ignite  
>And we wanna go out tonight!<p>

Düp düp düp …

Jumping all around

DROP THE BEAT

Jumping all around

Düp düp düp düp düp …

Jumping all around

Y se vinieron más gritos con aplausos.

Continuará…

¡Escritores! ¡Feliz Año! Les cuento que esta vez sí me puse responsable y escribí el capítulo días antes, solo que me faltaba la letra de la canción porque esa vez no tuve internet, pero aquí está. Más tarde pienso actualizar un fic, donde ahí les contaré lo que tengo planeado y algunas decisiones que decidí tomar. Por cierto, ¿les encantó la segunda película de Bajoterra? Yo me la había visto en inglés (y sigo esperando mi DVD ¬¬) pero en español fue HERMOSA, valió la pena la espera.

Bien, para no molestarlos más, solo les digo tres cositas: a los que quieran escuchar la canción con el fic, les digo el título aunque ya es obvio, **Stamp on the Ground **de **ItaloBrothers, **es muy movida esa canción y en realidad creo que le quedaba bien al fic. También espero infinitamente más reviews aquí y en este año les deseo éxitos a todos; gracias tambien por sus comentarios anteriores por más de que sean pocos, pero es algo.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark

PD: Respondiendo al review de **Miss Gianval **pues, creo que no sería de la mejor manera. Digo, ¡justo en ese momento se va la luz! tiro las cosas y llamo a la empresa eléctrica, punto.


End file.
